Chaos: Road to Civil War 18/4/16
(A video plays recapping the events of LTG. Baron Corbin is seen winning the MITB, Neville is shown capturing the Pure Championship, and Kevin Owens is seen retaining the World Title. A video recaps AJ Styles’ win over Bray Wyatt, and the return of Finn Balor as the demon. AJ Styles has sustained injuries that will keep him out of action indefinitely. The camera then transitions into a hype video for Civil War.) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: Shane McMahon comes out to a huge pop. The Chaos roster is already standing on the ramp with some noticeable exceptions being The Wyatt Family, Finn Balor, AJ Styles, and Kevin Owens. '' McMahon: I know I can always rely on the Chaos roster to steal the show at Chaos. A five star match from Bray Wyatt and AJ Styles? A phenomenal fatal four way to kick off the show? Baron Corbin cementing himself as the next big face of the World Title division with that MITB case? Yes that all happened. And now we look forward, to showing the world what we all here already know. CHAOS IS THE ELITE SHOW! Chaos is the real pure wrestling show here and let me tell you why. Our competitors are MEN. They take the fight to each other and go at it until no one is left standing. Look at AJ Styles and Bray Wyatt. Should I punish Wyatt and Balor for the attack? No! Because I know that when AJ Styles is back, he’ll handle it himself. That’s what separates us from Survival. No sneak attacks, no bullshit, no serial drama shit. And definitely no hooded men running amok ruining almost every edition of Survival and multiple matches on PPV. Well then that just shows the kind of guy Corey Graves is right? Anyways, we have HUGE matchups coming up! Owens vs Rollins! Tanahashi vs Cesaro! A five on five epic team match up – which by the way, Team Chaos will be decided TONIGHT when Shinsuke Nakamura and Randy Orton meet in a match to determine who will captain Team Chaos! No control of his own show. So, wrestlers of Chaos, LOOK FOUR WEEKS AHEAD TO CIVIL WAR, AND LET’S WIN THIS SHIT FOR CHAOS!!! ''McMahon’s music hits as he poses but is quickly interrupted by Kevin Owens’ music. Owens walks out clutching his World Title as he walks down to the ramp and enters the ring. '' Owens: I noticed you were doing a little recap of LTG but forgot to mention my amazing title defense huh? This is the thing Shane. You’re JUST as bad as Corey Graves. And let me tell you honestly, I’d rather be on Survival than Chaos because at least the champions there are treated with respect. I have been the World Champion since January, and I’ve beaten EVERYONE CLEAN. Now I need to go forward AGAIN and put myself at risk defending against Seth Rollins? Not going to happen. If I don’t get the respect I deserve, I’m out of here, and I’ll be taking this title with me. McMahon: Respect is a two way street. No one likes your attitude, and no one likes you. So believe me, if you want to fight against my authority, go ahead. Leave if you want too! The thing is, there are several other men here who deserve that title just as much as you do. Owens: I’VE ALREADY BEATEN ALL OF YOUR OTHER MEN!!! NO ONE DESERVES THIS TITLE AS MUCH AS ME BUT YOU DON’T APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT I’M THE MOST DOMINANT MAN ON BOTH SURVIVAL AND CHAOS! McMahon: Well. If you don’t want to fight for Chaos. I have alternatives. So tonight, Kevin Owens, you’ll be defending your world title against… AUSTIN ARIES!!! And if you retain, you’ll be fighting at Civil War, or else – let me pull a famous line from my dad’s book – YOU’RE FIRED!!! ''McMahon drops the mic as he walks to the back. Owens stares him down clutching the title. '' '''MATCH 1:' Baron Corbin vs Pentagon Jr Corbin wins at 9 minutes with the End of Days. MATCH 2: Neville vs Kalisto Neville wins at 7 minutes with a Red Arrow. SEGMENT 2: Neville gets up with the title to celebrate his win when Tyler Breeze comes out to the ramp. '' Breeze: Neville… Neville… Neville… How atrocious is it that an uggo such as yourself is holding what was once MY Pure Championship? I want it back. You didn’t even pin me for it and I bet when it comes right down to it you wouldn’t be able to pin me! So I’m extending the challenge for Civil War, you, me, FOR THE PURE CHAMPIONSHIP! Neville: You must be as stupid as you are pretty. Remember interbrand matches, the WHOLE POINT of Civil War? Don’t worry. You’ll be in the match, but so will two people from Survival. It’s another fatal four way! I’m a fighting champion so I’m not scared, but you better get ready mate, because your chances of winning this back have just gone down drastically. ''Neville’s music hits as he holds up the Pure title. '' '''MATCH 3: '''Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley vs Karl Anderson and Kenny Omega – Winners enter Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match at Civil War Anderson and Omega win at 11 minutes after Omega hits Sabin with the One-Winged Angel. After the match Shelley looks disappointed at Sabin but helps him up anyways. '''SEGMENT 3:' Hiroshi Tanahashi is seen backstage watching Cesaro’s match at DOW. '' Tanahashi: This guy really is something. But I’m better and I know it. I’m the Ace of the Universe and if it was up to me right now I’d be the World Champion. But to me, this International Championship is just as important, and at Civil War I’m going to show Cesaro, Shane, Kevin Owens, and the rest of the wrestlers in this company that this is the most elite title there is. ''Tanahashi walks out for his match. '' '''MATCH 4:' Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Chris Jericho Jericho wins at 14 minutes with a Codebreaker after Adam Cole distracts Tanahashi. Cole beats down on Tanahashi afterwards and poses with the International title. SEGMENT 4: Austin Aries is backstage when Michael Cole comes up to him. '' Cole: Austin. I’d like to ask you about how you feel about your performance at LTG and how close you were to winning that World title, and about how you have a second chance tonight. Aries: What can I say? I did almost do it last night and showed Owens that yeah, he’s rolled through the entire Chaos main event scene but I was still the closest threat to his title. So yeah he better be scared because if he slips up even ONCE tonight – I’m taking that title. I’m the greatest man to have ever lived, and tonight I’m about to become the greatest champion to have ever lived on Chaos. ''Aries walks out and goes back to prepare. '' '''MATCH 5:' Shinsuke Nakamura vs Randy Orton – Winner captains Team Chaos Orton picks up the win at 16 minutes with an RKO after Nakamura slips from the top rope going for a Boma Ye and twists his ankle. SEGMENT 5: Orton goes to the back while Nakamura checks on his ankle in the ring when suddenly Daniel Bryan’s theme hits… Bryan comes out to the ramp with a mic. '' Bryan: Over my long career I’ve faced and beaten almost all the greats. The Undertaker, John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Kevin Owens, Austin Aries, Seth Rollins, Samoa Joe, you get the point. One I haven’t? You, Shinsuke Nakamura, the King of Strong Style. This isn’t an act of malice. There’s nothing better I like doing than going out and putting on five star matches. I did it with CM Punk last night, and I know I can get it done with you at Civil War. What do you say? ''Nakamura sits in the ring staring at Bryan and flashes him a thumbs up. The crowd goes wild and Bryan starts a yes-chant as he and Nakamura stare down. '' '''SEGMENT 6:' ''Randy Orton is backstage, looking satisfied as he walks out to the ring. '' Orton: So I went back and quickly talked to a few guys, and without any further ado, let me introduce… TEAM CHAOS!!! First and foremost, someone who had a breakout performance last night in the money in the bank ladder match, one half of the Machine Guns… ALEX SHELLEY!!! ''Alex Shelley comes out and joins Randy Orton in the ring to a huge pop. '' Orton: Next, and this one I know not all of you will like but it’s still a good addition to the team anyways, please welcome former International Champion KAZUCHIKA OKADA!!! ''Kazuchika Okada comes out to a mixed reaction. He grabs a mic and enters the ring. '' Okada: Let me just make this clear – I’m not fighting because I like Orton or anyone else on the team. I’m fighting because I am going to be one of the faces of this show, and I’m going to win this shit for Chaos because I know I don’t want to represent the inferior brand. Orton: It doesn’t matter why you fight, it just matters that you do. Now next, is a man that personally cracks me up and has offered himself to join this fight while his partners go on to compete for the tag team titles, please welcome from the New Day… BIG E!!!! ''Big E comes out to a giant reaction from the crowd. Big E dances on the ramp then rolls into the ring. '' Orton: FINALLY!!! One of the hardest hitting wrestlers I’ve ever met, and one of the next great superstars… HIDEO ITAMI!!! ''Itami comes out to a huge pop and enters the ring. The camera zooms in on Team Chaos – Randy Orton, Hideo Itami, Big E, Alex Shelley, and Kazuchika Okada, as the segment ends. '' '''MAIN EVENT: '''Kevin Owens © vs Austin Aries – Chaos World Championship Aries wins by DQ at 16 minutes when SAMOA JOE INTERFERES and brutally attacks Aries after Aries hits a Brainbuster on Owens. Joe grabs Aries and throws him out of the ring, mauling him. Joe hits a Muscle Buster on Aries and poses over him as Chaos comes to an end.